Orchid's Journey
by rm328
Summary: This is about Orchid and her journey through the 74th annual Hunger Games
1. Intro

**Me and my friend 22pirates13wizards decided to create a staring prompt together and then take the stories our own ways. So the first three paragraphs we created together. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or anything else you might recognize**

* * *

**Orchid's POV:**

It is a dark and windy night. I was running, for my life. There's a monster chasing me and I'm not armed. This is a very inconvenient situation for me. I might need a weapon, if I value my life

I haven't been here very long, yet I'm already being chased by a monster. I'm such an idiot. The person I was planning to be allies with is already dead.

I looked at the monster. It was large, covered in fur. I looked closer and realized that it looked like a wolf. Then, out of the trees, an arrow.

I knew it came from Katniss Everdeen. She's pretty famous here. She volunteered for her sister, got the highest rating when she went in for rating, and apparently she is having some love with the other tribute from her district. What was his name. Meeta, Keeta, Peeta! His name was Peeta, the baker.

I looked behind me to see if the wolf was still following me. I turned around and saw that it had disappeared. I slowed down, and caught my breath. Man, this is hard work. I've barely been here half a day and I've already been chased by something the game maker's created.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Orchid Duncain and I'm from district 10. I just turned 13 two weeks ago. I know, great way to spend the first few weeks after turning 13. The male tribute's name from my district was Eero Dugald. He was 15. I didn't know him that well, only that he had a younger sister in my grade. Her name was Ashleen Dugald. We weren't that close, but we knew who each other were and have spoken a few times to each other. Its sad to think that her brother died at a young age.

I put down the backpack I had grabbed from the cornucopia. I'm surprised I got it without being killed. The career's are pretty vicious. There was water, food, and some other things that I might need later on. There was also a blanket, thank god. I went down and sat under a tree, and watched the sky. I was slowly drifting off to sleep when I heard cannons go off. I counted twelve and heard the capitol music play. I saw the faces off all the fallen tributes and their district. Eero was the last one to show and with that the sky was blank again. I snuggled into my blanket and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**Good, Bad, Okay? Review and tell me if I should continue.**


	2. End

**Hey Guys. So I think this going to be the last chapter of this story, cause I don't want her to win, since Katniss and Peeta deserve to win. Also check out some of my other stories and such.**

* * *

**Orchid's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. I got up and packed up all my stuff. I was tired and my hunger was not helping. Maybe this is why they call it the "Hunger Games," because part of the people die of hunger. Calm down Orchid, think happy thoughts. You can do this.

I see a stream ahead and run to it. I scoop up some water and splash it on my face. I take of my backpack and set it down. I rummage through some of the stuff and find some dried berries. I rip off the package and eat a few. Then I hear a rustling in the bushes behind me. I move a little so I'm hidden by some trees.

**Orchid's Mom's POV:**

Were watching the games on TV and the camera is focused on Orchid. I am so worried about her. We never told her this, but she used to have an older sister. Her name was Juniper. When Orchid was three, Juniper was twelve. It was her first year in the reaping. We prayed and prayed that she wouldn't be picked, but she was. She was killed within the first couple of minutes by a Career. Now I'm watching my other daughter, about to be killed too in the games. At least she made it past the first round (a.k.a. the blood bash). She is eating berries and then the camera focuses on something behind the bushes. Oh no, it's the Career's. I think Orchid heard it too, because she moves to a place behind the trees. I think she's safe. As long as she doesn't move.

**Orchid's POV: (sorry about all the changing of POV's)**

I look through a gap and see my backpack. Crap! I left it. If I go get it now, I might be able to make it back behind the trees in time. I carefully and quickly move from behind the trees, and out to the stream. I pick up my backpack and turn around. I am met with an axe coming straight towards me and with that I gets me right in the chest. I fall to the ground and everything turns black.

**Orchid's Dad's POV: (Last one, I promise)**

I watch my only daughter left get hit in the chest by an axe. We hear a cannon go off. We know she's dead. I look over to my wife, who looks like she's about to burst into tears any second now. I walk over to her, and put my arms around her. I hear quietly crying into my chest. We sit there until I hear her sniffles and quieten down. I think she fell asleep. I move, and lay her down on the couch to sleep. I kiss her head, and walk to our room. I don't even bother changing out of my clothes. I get into bed and softly, cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**The End. Sad Ending, I know. Tell me if you want an epilogue guys. Bye, Bye**

**~rm328**


End file.
